Sardior
The Ruby Dragon Prince of Neutral Dragons | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Draconic pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = A ruby with an inner glow | homeplane3e = Prime Material Plane | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Neutral dragons, night, psionics, secrets | domains3e = Knowledge, Mind, Scalykind, Trickery | worshipers3e = Neutral dragons, psions and psychic warriors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Claw | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Wanders, Astral Plane | realm2e = The Ruby Palace | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = Neutral | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = Prime Material plane | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Neutral dragons | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Sardior ( ) was the dragon god of night, psionics, and secrets, and he was also the Master of gem dragons. Description Sardior was said to be a unique ruby dragon. In his natural form, he had a long and sinewy body covered with deep ruby red scales. At a distance, he was often mistaken for an ancient red dragon, but his playful demeanor soon betrayed his true self. He was also reputed to be a great conversationalist, and many who met him were unprepared for his sharp wit. Realm Sardior's demesne was a huge floating castle named the Ruby Palace, which orbited the world and always lay in the shadows from the sun. On the nights it was seen, viewers often mistook it for a small red moon. Periodically, Sardior moved his fortress through the planes, visiting the djinni Citadel of Ice and Steel, and Uroboros, the realm of Jazirian. Worshipers Sardior was worshiped by neutral dragons, psions, and psychic warriors. He didn't require much from his followers, and didn't try to guide their decisions. Gem dragons, in return, viewed him as an ideal and strove to be more like him. Sardior was always happy when he granted spells and special abilities to his followers. Clergy Sardior had very few clerics. They usually dressed in the appropriate fashion for the area in which they resided, and then embellished the look with an abundance of jewelry in their everyday wear. Many sought out his clerics as sources of knowledge, as most of his followers were considered sages on various subjects. The temples gained their wealth by charging for these services. The prominent members of his temples also had social functions. They were personable, knowledgeable, and great storytellers. They showed little interest in politics, which made those around them less concerned with the information they revealed to the clergy. Sardior's clergy was welcomed everywhere much as bards were. A small group of his clergy, known as the ruby disciples, trained to be a martial arm of the church, serving not only as a defense but also as a show of force. Temples As he wasn't as old as the other members of the draconic pantheon, having ascended to the status of lesser deity in relatively modern times, temples to Sardior were fewer than even his clerics. Temples dedicated to the Ruby Dragon were usually located in high areas that allowed clear views of the night sky but were close to a community of some sort. Most gem dragons kept a ruby on a small pedestal in their lairs as a shrine to him. Relationships Sardior kept a court of five thanes, one for each of the various breeds of gem dragons. They were Aleithilithos (an amethyst dragon), Hrodel (a crystal dragon), Smargad (an emerald dragon), Charisma (a sapphire dragon), and Tithonnas (a topaz dragon). Sardior once had a sixth thane, Seradess, (a obsidian dragon), but he destroyed her and banished the obsidian dragons from his court. Even his own clergy didn't know the exact reason behind this decision. Appendix Notes Although there is no mention of Sardior in specific Realms products, according to Ed Greenwood he was worshiped as a god on the Realms. References Connections de:Sardior Category:Intermediate deities Category:Draconic pantheon Category:True neutral deities Category:Ruby dragons Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Mind domain deities Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Plane Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes